


Джедай

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Blood and Gore, Darth Vader Lives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rapist killings, The Dark Side of the Force, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Чтобы спасти отца со Звезды Смерти, Люк Скайуокер попросил Силу о чуде. Сила откликнулась. Темная ее сторона





	Джедай

**Author's Note:**

> AU; OOC; насилие, смерти третьестепенных персонажей

— Люк, Люк!

Крик отца в наушнике выдернул Люка из кровавого марева.

Он же просто решил пощупать в Силе, есть ли дальше опасность… Что было потом?

Судя по размазанной по стене впереди кровавой каше — много чего. Из Темной Стороны Силы.

Смутно вспомнилось, как он вошел в это помещение — вполз по стене коридора, потому что гравитация этой секции глючила чудовищно, — упал на ставший полом настоящий пол, — перекатился, — и тут по нему начали стрелять.

Живой мужик начал стрелять, а он, ни слова ни говоря, приложил его телекинезом об стенку и давил — давил и давил, пока собранный на коленке доспех мужика не лопнул, не развалился шлем, не хрустнули ребра, — мужик кричал и вырывался, и затих, только когда треснула грудная клетка. Сознание потерял. Не почувствовал, как лопнул череп, как ребра пробили кожу и тоже сломались. А Люк давил и давил, и отпустил, только когда мозг уже трупа, осколки костей, внутренности и дерьмо превратились в бурую кашу.

Его замутило. Но тошниться было нельзя, респиратор потом не отчистить, а без респиратора ему не вернуться назад — единственный путь проходил через заполненный ядовитым газом шлюз, ранее охранявший привилегированный блок спасения высшего командного состава. Шлюз все еще работал. Исправно охранял…

Люк отвернулся от кровавой каши, прикрыл глаза.

— Люк, — сказал отец в наушнике, — ответь мне.

— Ага, — сказал Люк. — Я в порядке.

— Я верю.

Люк усмехнулся невесело.

— Я раздавил человека об стену. С перепугу. И не отпускал пока… — он замолчал, но отец и так понял, что там за «пока».

Нужно визоры найти, подумал Люк. Нормальный шлем с визорами. И отцу картинку передавать. Чтоб не объяснять словами…

Если бы отец мог полноценно ощущать Силу! Но лекарства, без которых было пока не обойтись, давали подавляющий эффект. На просто ощущение опасности и мелкий телекинез Силы отцу хватало, а вот на телепатию — уже нет…

— Плохо, — сказал отец.

…Еще как. Еще как.

— В следующий раз ломай шею. Это куда быстрее.

Люк рассмеялся, всхлипнув. Его потряхивало. Так, взять себя в руки. Немедленно взять себя в руки.

— В следующий раз мне надо вспомнить, что я — джедай.

Да. Джедай. Потому что он так хочет. Именно так. Он не хочет становиться ситхом, он не хочет сходить с ума. Он не хочет поддаваться Темной Стороне, которая просто лежит совсем рядом и толкается в руку каждый раз, каждый, как возникает опасность…

— Вспомнить ты не успеешь, я тебе тысячу раз говорил.

Отец прав, увы. Не успеет.

— Поэтому — ломай шею. Никаких молний и телекинеза. Адреналин сейчас сбивает тебе контроль, а Темная Сторона любит избыточность действия. Слышишь меня?

— Угу.

Люк отлепился от стены. Цель экспедиции никто не отменял. Ему нужно найти лекарства и смеси для синтезатора, иначе они с отцом умрут. Это — приоритет, именно это — а не отвратительное желание Темной Стороны показать власть.

…Все из-за страха. Все из-за него.

— Не грызи себя, для этого нет времени.

— На Темной Стороне очень противно, — сказал Люк, обходя подальше кровавое пятно. А вот базуку убитого надо прихватить. Полезная вещь. Точно. В следующий раз он будет стрелять — а не хвататься за Темную Сторону. Точно.

— Ты будешь джедаем, — убежденно произнес отец в наушнике. — Раз ты так хочешь, так и будет. Я тебе помогу. Веришь мне?

Отец повторял это каждый раз, когда Люка сносило. И каждый раз не лгал. Уж это-то Люк чувствовал отлично.

И пожалуй вот это вот только и удерживало Люка от принятия, казалось бы, неизбежного.

— Верю, — сказал он.

***

Когда внезапно оборвались молнии, когда отец подхватил Палпатина и скинул в шахту, то Люк ощутил… Наверное, это было счастьем. Тело казалось легким-легким, а на сердце стало светло и спокойно. В мире будто отключили боль и страх, и война исчезла из восприятия. На краткий ясный миг все стало так, как и следовало. Точка равновесия. Эйфория, но не чувственная — душевная.

…Любовь. Он впервые ощутил, что отец любит его. Его будто обняли и защитили от всякого зла. Таким должно было быть его правильное детство, которого не случилось.

А потом отец упал у ограждения. Люк закусил губу, заставил себя подняться — и тело взвыло. Каждый мускул болел нещадно — но это неважно. Ничего. Все неважно.

Металлический пол тряхнуло, и восприятие наконец-то вывалилось в реальность. А в реальности они оба, раненые и измученные, находились на боевой и недостроенной станции, которую долбили повстанцы.

Освещение мигнуло и вырубилось. Остались только аварийные лампы — и те едва мерцающие.

Долбили-то, кажется, даже успешно.

В другое время Люк бы порадовался, вот только если их с отцом сейчас убьют друзья…

Нет, думать о том, что сделают с его отцом его друзья, он не станет. Не сейчас. Сначала убраться отсюда, подумать потом.

— Отец?

Он дотащил себя до темной фигуры на коленях у ограждения. Отец тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Люк едва чувствовал его в Силе, щиты отец держал на максимуме.

— Пойдем, отец. — Люк попытался приподнять его, но рука скользнула по броне. — Вставай, надо уходить.

Отец напрягся, приподнялся — но осел на пол, на мгновение упустил контроль над щитами, и Люк чуть не отшатнулся. Боль там была такая, будто молнии уже мертвого императора все еще били по телу отца, не прекращая, не давая передышки…

— Беги. Один.

— Нет. — Люк вновь попробовал подлезть ему под руку. Потянулся к Силе, но Сила, такая близкая только что, ускользала. Страх мешал. — Нет, я тебя спасу. Я тебя не брошу. Пойдем, вставай, пожалуйста, вставай.

Отец застонал в голос и таки вздернул себя на ноги. Люк поддержал его, ухнув от навалившейся тяжести, и они даже смогли сделать пару шагов к выходу, — и Люк уже поверил, что они смогут, что они успеют, — когда Звезду тряхнуло сильнее, отец оступился, и Люк его не удержал.

Они упали вдвоем, отец завалился на спину, и Люк не смог его поднять. Не смог.

— Иди же, — отец поднял руку, коснулся его щеки, и Люк ощутил вспышку чужой боли на границе сознания, щиты начали сыпаться… — Иди. Оставь меня. Скорее.

— Нет.

— Погибнуть… вдвоем будет очень глупо. Я все равно умру. Иди.

Да, глупо. Еще как. Вот только здесь и сейчас его любили — больше жизни и больше долга любили. Именно его.

Люк замотал головой. Вновь попытался поднять отца. Нужно было как-то ухватиться за Силу, сосредоточиться… Только вот сосредоточение уплывало прочь, Сила выворачивалась. Ну что же такое, он ведь владеет телекинезом, это несложно, он сможет поднять отца…

Тело отца под его руками вздрогнуло, осело. Боль вырвалась наконец-то из-за щитов и растеклась вокруг бездонным океаном. Люк задохнулся: вокруг схлопывалось будущее, уже им почти предвиденное.

— Что?.. Отец, что с тобой? Что с тобой?!

«Я отключил жизнеобеспечение, — произнес внутри головы спокойный глубокий голос. — Две минуты до смерти. Обещай, что ты уйдешь немедленно после. Ты еще можешь успеть».

— Нет, — выдохнул Люк. — Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

«Я тебя спасал не для того, чтобы ты тут умер. Прости».

— Как… включить назад? Отец?!

«Теперь только в медцентре. Которого тут нет. Люк, не плачь. Это все равно было неизбежно, ну прожил бы я дольше на четверть часа. Так у тебя будет время. Не теряй его, слышишь меня?»

Люк слышал. Но ответить ему было нечем. Все в нем рухнуло в черную дыру, стремительно расширяющуюся.

Там не было ни света, ни радости, ни надежды.

Зачем, зачем нужна Сила если все… Если — вот так. Если отец умирает на его руках сейчас, и ничего, ничего нельзя сделать? Зачем? Зачем вообще все, зачем он пытался, дергался, зачем он вообще здесь оказался?..

Сила, Сила, зачем?

Он обнял отца. Понимая, что никуда не уйдет. Что бы тот ни говорил. Чего бы ни требовал. Смысла больше не было ни в чем.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы они оказались подальше отсюда. Там где их никто не попытается убить, никого из них. Там, где отцу можно будет помочь. Там, где уже нет войны…

Звезду тряхануло еще раз, кажется, вокруг что-то рушилось… Люк прижался к доспеху отца и закрыл глаза.

***

Проход, на который Люк так рассчитывал, оказался закрыт — намертво, бронедверью. Согласно датчикам в стене за дверью этой был вакуум. Значит, секция Беш-784 вне доступа, плохо это, очень плохо…

Пришлось вернуться назад — к размазанному в кашу трупу. Проклятая Темная Сторона! Мужика следовало обездвижить и допросить, а не убивать, да еще и так. Ведь откуда-то этот мужик вылез. Значит там, как минимум, его транспорт. Иначе на покореженный ИЗР, зависший неведомо где, не попасть.

Они до сих пор не знали, где именно висит ИЗР. Знали название — «Верный», знали номер. Построен он был незадолго до Эндора, приписан был — теоретически — к седьмому внешнему сектору, но где именно оказался и кто и в каких обстоятельствах умудрился его так раздолбать — кто знает?

Данных в системе корабля вообще не осталось — собственно, было чудом, что ИЗР вообще частично функционировал. Умная система жизнеобеспечения оказалась упрямой и сдаваться отказалась. Прямо как они с отцом. Вот только неведомая катастрофа очистила резервные базы данных, а до основных было не добраться — рубка наверняка была разрушена, да и кабели связи перебиты.

Да, если удастся заполучить чужой корабль — это будет просто прекрасно. Столько возможностей немедленно откроется! Улететь немедленно они не смогут, отцу еще лечиться и лечиться, да и его доспех еще чинить и чинить — но доступ к ресурсам ИЗРа станет настолько проще!

Решено, Люк найдет этот корабль. Нельзя упускать такую возможность!

— Хорошая мысль, — сказал отец, когда Люк озвучил решение. — Но чтобы найти, откуда пришел мужик, тебе придется хорошо помедитировать. Не то чтобы тут был один проход.

Да уж, искореженный ИЗР превратился в лабиринт. Логичные ранее коридоры и переходы теперь разделяли заслонки, лифты не функционировали, кое-где взорвались боеприпасы — а кое-где взбесилась боевая техника…

Люк послушно сел на пол, уложил базуку на колени и прикрыл глаза.

И, как обычно за последнее время, Темная Сторона толкнулась в восприятие первой.

Люк мысленно вздохнул. Уйди, а? Ну вот совсем не до тебя сейчас.

Ему нужно было ощутить связь с убитым им человеком и проследить его путь — насколько возможно. Темная Сторона тут не годилась, тут нужно было сопереживание… Нужно было «вспомнить», как тот шел — и откуда.

— Люк, — произнес отец негромко, — помнишь, что я тебе говорил?

— Не впускать в себя чужие чувства.

— Помнишь, почему?

— Реальность чужих чувств взбаламутит мои собственные, и я опять сорвусь на Темную Сторону. И вся медитация пойдет к сарлакку в пасть.

Мерное дыхание успокаивало. Люк отстранился от эмоций. Видение комнаты внутри головы вплыло в фокус. Он видел темную кляксу чужой боли и смертельного ужаса, но как из нее человека-то вычленить?..

На мгновение он увидел себя чужими глазами — настолько четким оказалось чужое, еще не рассеявшееся в Силе воспоминание.

Черный комбез, респиратор на лице, подшлемник, скрывающий волосы. Кошмарная тень человека, которую не брали выстрелы. А потом сверкнули золотом нечеловеческие глаза и пришла боль…

— Не пытайся этому мужику сочувствовать, — очень вовремя произнес отец. И Люк отшатнулся от видения. — Он пытался тебя убить, ты успел первым. Ему же хуже. Тебе просто нужны его ресурсы. Не лови его личность, ты поймаешь только обманку, которую тебе твоя же совесть сунет, а Темная Сторона поддержит. Ищи только отпечаток следов в Силе. Только отпечаток.

Ага. Только отпечаток…

Вот он. Отпечаток. Темная линия, вьющаяся по коридорам — куда-то вглубь ИЗРа, явно к одной из нижних палуб. Линия фонила сосредоточением и решимостью.

Мужик тоже искал ресурсы, они были в какой-то мере в одной спасательной капсуле, а он…

Так, нет. Нет эмоций, есть покой. Помнишь, джедай Скайуокер? Вот. Выполняй. Что там дальше-то было?..

— Пап, — позвал Люк, поднимаясь на ноги, — а что там дальше по джедайскому кодексу?

— Покой ты уже освоил? — отец явно улыбался. — Нет неведения, есть знание.

— Ага, вот оно уже почти есть.

— Нашел путь?

— Нашел.

— Как состояние?

— Покой, — улыбнулся Люк.

— Молодец. Нет страстей — есть ясность мысли.

— Ну… пока есть.

— Еще больший молодец. Нет хаоса — есть гармония.

— Ну… — Люк протиснулся в перекошенную дверь, перепрыгнул обрушившуюся переборку, — до этого вот что-то далеко…

— Ничего, разберемся.

— Ага.

У отца чесались руки наконец-то заняться приводом ИЗРа в порядок. Люк не считал, что это возможно силами одного человека — но мало ли что он раньше считал невозможным.

— Ну а последнюю ты помнишь.

Да. Еще бы. Нет смерти — есть Сила. И это было правдой — и джедаю нужно было с этим смириться. Когда-нибудь ему все равно придется с этим смириться. Все умирают рано или поздно. Все. И если не принять этот факт — то вперед по пути Палпатина и древних ситхов, а туда Люку совсем не хотелось. Он и так натворил дел.

Вот только… вот только…

— Люк, как там твои эмоции со страстями?

Люк выдохнул.

— Спасибо, пап.

— Я все равно считаю, что ситхом тебе будет лучше, — проворчал в наушнике Темный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер.

— Я знаю.

— Сосредоточься на пути и на движении и отпусти все эмоции. Только движение. Йода тебе показывал медитацию на движение?

— Смутно помнится, что да.

— Пробуй.

— Ага, — сказал Люк и сосредоточился.

Если он все сделает правильно, ему не придется выполнять последнюю заповедь еще долго. Он все сделает правильно.

***

Люк думал, что на них обрушилось перекрытие, и ждал смерти. Ждал отключения сознания — и ухода в Силу, одновременно с отцом или чуть позже…

Но вместо этого вокруг стало тихо. Совсем тихо. И светло. Что?..

Он поднял голову с груди отца — и не увидел тронного зала.

Они находились на полу имперского медблока, совсем рядом с койкой с системами жизнеобеспечения и меддроидом. Серые стены, спокойный свет с потолка.

Полная тишина, такая, что собственное дыхание казалось громким. И тишина в Силе. Никого вокруг. Никого.

Посмертия он ожидал немного не такого. Но — неважно. Понять, что произошло можно потом!

…Сила, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!..

Он вскочил, не обращая внимания на боль в теле, — живой, значит никакое это не посмертие… — кинулся к жизнеобеспечению и выключенному меддроиду, ткнул по кнопке экстренной активации — вот уж что часто приходилось проделывать в восстании… — и повернулся к отцу. Темному телу на полу. Отец уже был без сознания.

Две минуты, вспомнил Люк. Сколько уже прошло?..

Сжал зубы и нашарил Силу в восприятии. Он помнил это ощущение небольшой раздвоенности, отстранения от себя, выхода за пределы — он уже умел в него погружаться, и сейчас у него все получится. Обязано получиться!

Страх потерять отца в шаге от спасения его тряхнул, будто императорская молния, — и он ощутил Силу наконец-то. Не как ускользающую из пальцев воду, как собственные руки.  
Поднял отца с пола и переместил на кровать. Очень аккуратно, бережно опустил…

— Как все запущено, — немедленно сообщил меддроид, и щупальца жизнеобеспечения выползли из под кровати и из-за изголовья. — А вы что стоите, молодой человек? Кто пациента в доспехе на кровать кладет? Скорлупу — прочь, быстро-быстро, шевелитесь же!

Люк моргнул. «Скорлупу — прочь?»

— А-а… это ему не повредит?

— Он умирает, — меддроид не сказал «дебил», но слово явно подразумевалось. — Скорлупа и так не работает. Ну?!

Люк судорожно кивнул и наклонился над отцом.

— Маску, — сказал меддроид. — Быстрее.

Люк чуть приподнял отцу голову, обхватил шлем — и руками и, кажется, Силой, стащил, кинул прочь. Потянул маску — и сглотнул, когда она отошла, так просто, и он увидел лицо отца.

Совсем белое, в шрамах. С закрытыми глазами.

Люк снял вокодер с шеи отца — и щупальца медобеспечения ринулись между его руками, оплели и шею и лицо отца, почти скрыли с глаз, и почему-то так оказалось проще дышать.

Он же прекрасно знал, что отец — такой же человек, как и сам Люк, отчего подтверждение оказалось столь болезненно?

Теперь нагрудник. Броня выворачивалась из пальцев, но Люк сосредоточился, дышал медленно, будто в медитации, и снимал с отца доспехи размеренно, контролируя движения, равномерно — нельзя было ошибаться, и поэтому нельзя было торопиться. Броню с груди, блок мониторинга системы жизнеобеспечения, перчатку, броню с ног, сапоги…

У отца были протезы вместо ног. И протез вместо левой руки. И протез вместо правой.

Сила…

— Очень все запущено, — пожаловался меддроид. — Молодой человек, вы что застыли? Работайте!

Люк ненужно кивнул и продолжил стягивать с отца комбез. У отца — у страха и ужаса Империи, — тело состояло из шрамов и синтекожи с включениями металла. Он едва ощущал биение пульса, даже положив ладонь отцу на грудь.

Наконец-то последняя часть комбеза упала на пол, Люк шагнул в сторону.

Оторвать взгляд от тела отца на постели он не мог. Будто тот мог исчезнуть, умереть, едва Люк отвернется.

— Я хочу помочь, — прошептал Люк. — Я могу как-то помочь?

— Уберитесь тут, — вредно произнес меддроид. — И посмотрите что осталось на складе, нам потребуется плазма.

— Плазма? — не понял Люк.

— Плазма крови, неуч. Вперед, вперед, не замирайте, у вас процессор неисправен, что ли?

Люк согласился, что с процессором у него что-то не в порядке, определенно, и заставил себя отвернуться от отца и выйти из медблока в коридорчик. За соседней дверью оказался склад — и спящий дроид обслуживания.

А еще в коридорчике и на складе освещение, в отличие от медблока, горело только аварийное.

— Где мы вообще? — пробормотал Люк.

То, как они «сюда», чем бы оно ни было, попали, он даже не думал, ясно же, что великой милостью Силы. Но куда именно?

Медблок оказался частью небольшого комплекса, — кабинет-конференц-зал, простая спальня на четыре кровати, кухня с синтезатором. Никаких иллюминаторов и единственный выход наружу — массивная дверь явного шлюза. Темные экраны на стенах когда-то наверняка показывали внешний космос, но сейчас сигнала на них не поступало.

Все системы связи ловили только статику. В шкафу спальни нашлась форма. Военного флота Империи, без знаков отличия. При инициализации системы в конференц-зале на экране высветилось «Звездный разрушитель «Верный»». И в качестве даты — слишком большое число. Явная системная ошибка, за якобы прошедшие три тысячи лет тут бы все рассыпалось.

Отвлекаться было больше нечем, и Люк вернулся в медблок. Сел в углу, рядом со сложенным доспехом отца, положил руку на его маску. И стал ждать.

Отец должен выжить, ведь должен же. Должен.

***

Была когда-то такая игра. Или история. Про лабиринт и путеводную нить. Или Лея рассказывала?

Люк уже не помнил, но помнил, что в центре того лабиринта героя ждало чудовище. Ну и награда, конечно же. После чудовища.

Так что к чудовищу он был мысленно готов и ожидал, что вожделенный корабль охраняется, наверняка этот мужик — мародер, наверное, кому еще что-то могло понадобиться в раздолбанном разрушителе — оставил там охрану…

Но когда Сила взвыла от близкой опасности, он удивился. Потому что если верить Силе, — он даже не знал сейчас, какой ее стороне, наверное, Светлой, он же был спокоен, — в конце путеводной нити находилось не меньше пяти человек.

И ощущались они… Ну вот совсем не как мирные люди. Даже не как мародеры и воры, прибывшие поживиться. От людей там — на посадочной палубе Беш-683 — перло агрессией и бешенством, и какой-то безумной, темной эмоцией… Люк не понимал, какой. Пока не пробрался на полузаваленную и скособоченную обсервационную палубу, в которую когда-то влетел истребитель и так тут и остался грудой бесполезного металла и высохшими пятнами токсичных жидкостей. 

На палубе и вправду стояли корабли. Даже несколько целых, между покореженными остовами СИДов, те, похоже, взорвались на стоянке. Когда в них врезалось что-то еще. И было это давно. Пожар давно, давно отгорел…

На палубе был развернут лагерь. Стационарный. Эти люди жили тут не один год, за более краткое время так засрать немаленькое пространство просто не вышло бы.

Целая деревня выросла на палубе, «дома» из мусора и пластика, какие-то кучи, свалки, явное отхожее место, явная же кухня — и общая площадь посередине этого всего.

Люди были все вооружены и неплохо — хотя и беспорядочно — оснащены. Явно тащили все, что плохо лежало, а лежало плохо для них все: от доспехов штурмовиков до повстанческих шлемов.

Откуда достали только…

Нет, не мародеры, окончательно уверился Люк, понаблюдав за ними. Агрессия от этих мужчин так и перла, а вот страха не ощущалось. Как от тускенов дома. Бандиты.

К чему-то они готовились, расчищали «площадь». Отсутствие одного из своих их, похоже, вообще не волновало.

Наверное, «своих» в этом сообществе и вовсе не было.

Люк еще раз оглядел лагерь. Они ему очень не нравились. Мутные они были, в Силе фонили смертями и радостью от этих смертей. Но чем бы они ни занимались, это его совсем не касалось. Он тоже… не милый мальчик. А уж его отец и вовсе.

Нужно будет пробраться сюда ночью и украсть один из кораблей. И перевезти его на палубу поближе к медцентру.

Отвести всем глаза и украсть. Да, он так и сделает. А эти… пусть занимаются чем угодно. Это не его дело. Полезут — пусть пеняют на себя.

Он заметил клетки между обгорелыми остовами СИДов, когда осматривал палубу, но не обратил внимания, подумал, что там держат каких-то животных, мало ли, на еду. Что-то там шевелилось, и страх оттуда шел… Но когда он уже собирался уходить, то один из бандитов отошел от общей группы, приблизился к клеткам, открыл одну — и выволок из нее — Люк даже решил, что ему показалось, — тви’лечку. В грязном рваном платье. Женщина кричала и брыкалась. Но бандит тащил ее вперед за связанные руки, выволок на середину «площади» и толкнул так, что женщина упала на спину.

Еще трое навалились на нее, заломили ей руки над головой, разодрали платье, высвободив грудь, и развели ей ноги. Люк только моргнуть успел, — а один из бандитов уже скинул штаны и навалился на женщину. Та заорала. Начала умолять, — Люк слышал слезы в ее голосе, несмотря на расстояние, но вокруг только смеялись.

Восприятие обострилось. Отвратительная сцена словно приблизилась, теперь он слышал все, что говорилось в толпе на «площади» и видел лагерь четко и ясно. Различал всех, кто был в нем. Шесть бойцов. Все на площади. И девочка. Лет пяти. В клетке.

В клетке.

— Ты как думаешь, этой на всех хватит?

— На два круга точно! Синие — они ж сильные.

— Они вообще только для этого и приспособлены, и на три круга ее хватит, чо.

— Но потом мне ее отдай.

— Ты мудак, Громила.

— Открыл, понимаешь, Корусант!

— Опять после твоего развлекалова вонять будет неделю по всей палубе. Иди в коридоры и там хоть усрись.

— Там простора нет!

— Нахуя тебе простор для траха бабы в разрезанный живот?

— И нахуя нам слышать, как ты это делаешь?

— Чтоб орала как следует. В коридоре не звучит. Не так звучит!

— Я ж говорю, мудак. Может, я не хочу ее вопли слышать? Может, меня раздражает?

— Заткни уши и не слушай. У нас полная свобода!

— Еще скажи — демократия!

Они заржали. Почти заглушая крики женщины.

Люк понял, что двигается, когда уже начал спускаться по искореженной стене палубы. Гнева, как ни странно, в нем не было. Отвращение — да. И очень холодная решимость сделать так, чтоб эти… исчезли. Совсем. Вообще.

— Пап, — прошептал он, — я могу вырезать тускенов на Светлой стороне Силы?

— Этих? — переспросил отец. — Вполне. Тратить на них гнев — много чести. И лезть в рукопашную, кстати, тоже.

А ведь и правда. И правда. Зачем — в рукопашную? У него ведь и меча нет.

Меч, так неосторожно выброшенный в тронном зале Палпатина, учиненный Люком от отчаяния Шторм Силы не захватил. Видимо, не счел важным для их с отцом выживания.

Зато у него есть трофейная базука. И способность ломать шеи на расстоянии.

Люк приблизился к «площади» так, чтоб видеть лучше, прокрался мимо остовов СИДов, и обошел, внутренне содрогнувшись, занятую клетку. Девочка, сидевшая в ней спиной к площади сжавшись в комок, увидела его и ее глаза расширились. Люк кивнул ей, показал базуку — и лицо девочки просияло злым восторгом.

Она тихо развернулась, — а Люк взобрался по остову СИДа повыше, устроился удобнее, поднял базуку и навел ее — медленно, контролируя движение.

Бандиты поменялись. Первый слез с женщины, застегивал штаны, а второй устраивался на ней — ему и прилетело. В затылок.

Люк отметил, что голова бандита разорвалась вполне удовлетворительно, Силовой «рукой» сломал шею тому, кто ожидал очереди, одновременно наводя базуку на следующую цель и стреляя.

Не успевший застегнуть штаны бандит рухнул — с рукой все еще в штанах, но уже без головы.

Бандиты не растерялись — немедленно залегли, вытащили пушки. И тут же Люка нашли — на остове истребителя его сложно было не заметить. Но их выстрелы он принял на Силу — это было первым, чему его научил отец, когда Люк решил таки учиться и Темным техникам в том числе. Что уж теперь. Теперь Темная сторона всегда будет с ним. Главное, чтобы не только она.

…Снял еще одного, попал в грудь и тот грохнулся на спину рядом с женщиной, дергаясь, а она навалилась на него, ударила скованными руками прямо в горло. Кажется, и зубами бы горло выгрызла.

Один из оставшихся двух ломанулся вперед, под огневой поддержкой — и Люк снял его в упор, положив выстрел прямо между безумных глаз.

Последний… последний встал из укрытия и поднял руки вверх.

— Эй, я сдаюсь!

И Люк — джедай Люк, повстанец Люк — замер.

Он не привык убивать сдающихся в плен. Несмотря на то, что о каком плене вообще могла идти речь, несмотря на то, что бандит явно просто хотел подобраться поближе, он… он не мог… Он должен был, должен — и прекрасно это понимал, будь на его месте отец, тот бы ни секунды не колебался, но Люк…

Бандит ухмыльнулся и шагнул вперед.

— Слушай, мужик, ты крут. Ты очень крут. Но ты же один, мужик. У меня есть связи. Связи, рынки сбыта. Тебе ж нужны рынки сбыта? Тебе ж и снаряга наверняка нужна, ну никто в нашем говенном мире не выживает один, ну. Я тебе помогу, ты мне поможешь. Ты не смотри на это дерьмо, я ж не зверь, это некоторые у нас были звери, но ты их всех положил уже, а я-то не такой, я нормальный, я…

Женщина, на которую он не обратил никакого внимания, которую и Люк выпустил из виду, внезапно поднялась с колен, набросила на шею бандита скованные руки, как удавку, повисла на нем. Он захрипел, ударил локтями назад, она закричала, но не отпустила его — сжала руки, рванулась вбок. Люк услышал треск ломающихся позвонков — и тело бандита обмякло. И рухнуло на женщину.

— Да чтоб тебя, — взвыла она, откатываясь вбок.

— Я сейчас вам помогу, — крикнул Люк.

— Помощник, — бросила женщина, но не пошевелилась. Осталась лежать на боку. — Все приходится за вами, мужиками, доделывать…

— Мне она уже нравится, — прокомментировал отец в наушнике. Люк фыркнул. Спрыгнул со своего насеста — рядом с клеткой. Девочка стояла у закрытой двери, ее глаза сияли.

— Вы джедай? — спросила она. — Что, правда?

— Правда, — сказал Люк, открывая замок. Обычный, электронный. Клетки явно предназначались для перевозки животных…

Сила, какие же гады…

— А как тебя зовут? — девочка улыбнулась ему.

— Люк.

— А меня Рей, — сказала она и торжественно протянула ладошку. — Мне почти шесть лет.

— Пять с половиной! — крикнула женщина с «площади» и закашлялась. — Врать — плохо.

— Это моя няня, Чи Ла, она хорошая.

— Она замечательная, — согласился Люк. — А где твои родители?

— А я не знаю, — сказала Рей.

— Нам некуда идти. — Женщина, Чи Ла, села и настороженно наблюдала за приближающимся Люком. Лежавшие рядом трупы ее явно не смущали.

— Нет, Люк, — сказал отец.

— Но ты же сам сказал, что она тебе нравится, — прошептал Люк.

— Люк!

— Мы же не можем выбросить их в космос. Даже посадить в корабль и дать улететь. Ты представляешь, что с ними будет?

— Какой же ты… джедай.

Люк улыбнулся. Отец согласился, вот и прекрасно.

— Ну да.

— А с кем ты разговариваешь? — спросила Рей, посмотрела снизу вверх.

— С моим отцом. Он остался на базе.

— Он тоже джедай?

— Люк, — сказал отец.

Люк улыбнулся девочке.

— С определенной точки зрения, — ответил он.


End file.
